Attirances
by Arguei
Summary: Deux ennemis, des vacances spéciales, un fantasme en commun...non, vous ne revez pas, la suite est là [slash, couples surprises]
1. Prologue

**Auteur** : Môa….héhé

**Série** : Harry Potter

**Titre** : Attirances…(toujours pas douée pour les titres moua)

**Disclaimer** : rien à moi, tout à JKR.

**Rating** : R…enfin, Q….bref, c'est pas pour les tits n'enfants innocents….ATTENTION YAOI ! (relations homosexuelles entre hommes)

**Couple** : là, tout de suite, personne…sisi, ça vient plus tard

**Note de l'auteur** : Ca aurait du être un one-shot, avec des ptits oiseaux, des fleurs et du ciel bleu….sauf que mes histoires ont toujours tendance à se saborder, finalement, je suis partie sur tout à fait autre chose….uhuhu !

L'auteuse remercie sa tendre et douce femme d'avoir bien voulue la corriger !

**poutous**

Prologue, ou comment voir ses petites vacances gâchées… 

Ce jour-là, il faisait beau, et chaud….surtout chaud….et toute la population du quartier gay de Londres se promenait donc, pour la plupart, torse nu.

Et Drago Malefoy, élève à Poudlard, digne descendant d'une lignée de sorciers puissants et impitoyables, en vacances, se régalait de toutes ces tablettes de chocolat qui se baladaient ainsi sous son nez…

Planqué derrière des lunettes noires, savourant une glace, il apprenait ce que c'était que de passer des vacances à la maniére moldues; bien sûr, son père n'était au courant de strictement rien…imaginez un peu la tête de Malfoy père s'il apprenait que son fils avait loué un petit apartement en colocation avec un moldu quelconque, tout ça dans le but de passer des vacances à draguer, baiser, dormir, bref, s'amuser…

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il n'avait pas encore rencontré son colocataire; tout s'était fait par petites annonces, et ce matin, il n'avait pas eu envie de commencer à s'installer et était parti faire un tour…il espérait avoir une bonne surprise en rentrant chez lui.

En attendant, il savourait sa glace, lorsqu'il vit passer ce qu'il pourrait appeler « Le Plus Beau Petit Cul De La Terre Après Le Sien »…….car oui, Drago Malfoy, en vacances chez les moldus, sorcier et élève émérite de Poudlard avait son fantasme attitré, mais ça, personne ne devait être au courant…sous peine d'Avada-Kedavra intempestif….certaines choses ne DEVAIENT PAS SE SAVOIR !

Surtout ça…

Le popotin sur lequel il bloquait depuis tout à l'heure se mis à remuer, sortant Drago de ses pensées; celui-ci eut un sourire, après tout, on ne sait jamais, s'il était mignon…

Et lorsque le propriétaire du dit petit cul se retourna, l'univers entier s'effondra autour de Drago Malefoy, élève dans l'une des plus prestigieuses écoles de Magie, venu profiter de vacances bien méritées…

Le soleil tapait un peu fort ce jour-la lorsque Harry Potter, plus connu sous le nom de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu, arriva dans le petit appartement qu'il avait loué en colocation avec un type apparemment sympa, trouvé dans les petites annonces.

Il soupira en arrivant : des bagages étaient empilés dans un coin du salon, son coloc' avait du vouloir faire un tour dehors avant de tout déballer. Harry décida qu'il attendrait avant de râler, et prit la direction de sa chambre.

Il défit tranquillement ses affaires, fenêtre grande ouverte pour profiter de l'air ambiant ; lorsqu'il eut fini, il s'appuya sur la rembarde et observa la foule bigarrée de cette partie du quartier gay londonien.

Finalement, il se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son colocataire d'être parti faire un tour, et décida de l'imiter.

Il flâna un temps, et s'arrêta devant une boutique de souvenirs, lorsqu'il se sentit observé.

Il se retourna et à ce moment-là, il se dit qu'il avait eu raison de douter que ses petites vacances puissent être parfaites…il venait de croiser le regard de Drago Malefoy…

_Menaces de morts ?_

_Demandes en mariage ?_

_N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, c'est ma première fic Harry Potter :p_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Auteur** : toujours la même !

**Série** : Harry Potter

**Titre** : Attirances

**Rating **: bah, R

**Couple** : surpriiiiiiiiiiiiiise !

ATTENTION SLASH !(relations sexuelles entre hommes)

Désolée du retard monstre que j'ai pris, mais en commençant cette fic, je savais pas très bien où j'allais ; j'ai pris le temps de réfléchir, attendez-vous au pire !

Je changerai donc de ce fait deux ou trois petites choses au chapitre 1, mais pas grand chose non plus

Enjoy !

Pour les Rar, j'ai mis tellement de temps a faire ce chapitre, je les ferais plus tard, mais j'ai deja commencé a repondre en Mp

Mais je dis quand même un gros merci pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir mine de rien !

MERCIIII !

Et encore merci à ma femme adorée que j'aime !;)

**Chapitre 1 : où comment on se demande comment ça va finir tout ça, tellement çacommence bizarrement…**

Harry regardait Draco…

Draco regardait Harry…

Et ce petit jeu de celui qui resterait le plus longtemps à regarder l'autre durait depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés ensemble dans leur appartement….

Pour Draco, il ne pouvait pas y avoir pire comme vacances…alors qu'il avait enfin fini ses études et qu'il croyait ne plus jamais avoir affaire de prés ou de loin à Poudlard, son colocataire n'était autre que Saint Potter !

Le 3ème étage d'un immeuble, c'est certainement pas assez haut pour se suicider…

Soudain, Harry se leva et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

"Ecoute Malfoy, ça m'enchante au moins autant que toi de devoir partager cet appartement avec toi, mais j'ai pas envie de gâcher mes vacances, et la caution a déjà été versée ; donc, je vis ma vie, tu vis la tienne !

Sur ce, bonsoir !"

Et il s'en alla.

Draco ne réagit pas tout de suite ; il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Potter puisse être aussi directif…

Il se dirigea vers ses affaires, prit un porte CD et mit la musique ; il n'avait pas envie de sortir, juste d'être tranquille pour ce soir.

Au fur et a mesure de la soirée, une chose lui apparut clairement ; ils avaient loué cet appartement pour un mois…ils n'allait tout de même pas passer tout un mois à se faire ignorer par Mossieur !

Ah ça non !

Il soupira…si seulement ça avait pu être Lui…

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Harry Potter, Survivant de son état, diplômé de Poudlard, vainqueur du plus Grand-vilain-pas-beau-et-méchant Sorcier de tous les temps, était quelque peu désespéré, et le faisait savoir en se saoulant méthodiquement dans un bar à strip-tease, ou de beaux éphèbes se dandinaient à moitié nus sur de la musique pop…

Mignons, mais ça n'était pas Lui…

Il soupira et se resservit un verre…

Dire qu'il allait devoir vivre pendant un mois en sachant que Malfoy, la pire fouine de tout l'univers, pouvait débarquer à tout moment dans l'appartement, se dit-il en en fixant un jeune homme qui lui faisait des clins d'œil depuis le début de la soirée…

* * *

Draco était sorti faire quelques courses, et en rentrant, sa décision de faire chier Potter d'une manière ou d'une autre s'était renforcée ; il avait croisé un beau jeune homme, mais n'avait pu se décider à lui adresser la parole, malgré les clins d'oeil encourageants de l'autre, et un petit cul d'enfer…

Parce que si Saint Potter rentrait brusquement de sa soirée, et le découvrait en pleine partie de jambes en l'air (car, se connaissant, il y avait peu de chances pour qu'il pense à atteindre la chambre pour plus d'intimité)….il ne voulait pas y penser !

Il rangea ses courses, et se servit une bière…

Il n'avait plus qu'à boire pour oublier…

C'était la dernière fois de sa vie qu'il baisait dans des chiottes de bar…nan vraiment ; même s'il finissait frustré pour cela.

Au pire, il avait toujours sa main droite.

Au pire, il avait juste un mois à attendre…

Il se dirigea vers le bar et commanda un triple scotch.

* * *

Ce fut après avoir vidé toute une bouteille de vodka que Draco eut une révélation qui allait changer le cours de ses plans d'enquiquinage Potteriens.

Il n'y avait encore jamais pensé ; ils avaient loué cet appartement dans le quartier gay de Londres, après avoir succinctement correspondu après sa petite annonce passée dans un journal gay…

Mais alors ça signifiait qu'il avait un point commun avec lui, et pas des moindres : ils étaient tous les deux homosexuels.

Draco sourit ; il allait s'amuser !

Et après avoir fini la vodka, il décida de se finir à la bière.

* * *

Ce fut en rentrant vers l'appartement, passablement TRES éméché, et en regardant les vitrines des sex-shops de leur quartier, qu'un déclic se fit dans son cerveau embrumé : si Malfoy était celui qui avait passé la petite annonce dans ce journal gay mais alors... Malfoy était aussi homo ?

Harry décida qu'il était bien trop tôt pour retourner la bas, et rentra se finir dans un petit bar, dont il ne regarda même pas l'enseigne…il aurait peu-être du…

* * *

Prochain chapitre : le début de la colocation, et la découverte d'un autre point commun !

Promis, je l'écris plus vite !

Menaces de morts, demande en mariages, voire même adoption ?

N'hésitez pas !


	3. Chapter 2

**Auteur** : toujours la même !

**Série** : Harry Potter

**Titre** : Attirances

**Rating **: bah, R

**Couple** : ça va viendre, ça va viendre…ah, si, on voit un ODMF, uhuhu.

On dit quoi à l'auteuse qui aura mis plus d'un an pour retrouver l'inspi sur cette fic ?

Vous avez le droit de lancer des tomates, ça va de soi…

Les deux premiers chapitres ne feront pas l'objet d'une réecriture(pas pour l'instant) par contre, ne vous attendez pas à des updates réguliéres….mais ça, vous devriez commencer à a voir l'habitude…

* * *

Sur.

Il avait trop bu.

Ça n'était pas possible autrement, il devait avoir ingurgité un truc de trop.

Oh-Mon-Dieu.

* * *

De son coté, Draco Malfoy n'était pas dans un meilleur état.

Tout de même, qu'il était con.

Très con.

Un triple con avec glaçon, s'il vous plait, dit-il en s'adressant au réfrigérateur.

Tout de même.

Se vanter d'être un mec intelligent et avoir mis autant de temps pour s'apercevoir de la gay-té de Potter.

Ouarf, ouarf, ouarf.

Puis il n'y pensa plus.

Son verre de vodka venait de se faire la malle, et il devait absolument le retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

* * *

Merlin devait avoir placé sur lui un éspèce de sort.

Soyez vainqueur d'un Mage Noir et des examens de fin de scolarité, et retrouvez-vous avec votre autre pire ennemi comme coloc', et rentrez dans un bar dont vous auriez du deviner qu'il serait tenu par des sorciers.

Et pas n'importe lesquels.

S'il avait su.

Et il aurait du savoir.

Quels types auraient pu appeler un bar « Au Vif Eclatant », non mais franchement ?

Ces mêmes types qui étaient en train de se rouler une pelle magisrale pendant que lui les reagrdait d'un air ahuri.

En fait, si ça se trouce, c'était pas eux mais des Moldus qui leur ressemblait ?

-Oh, mais, c'est Harry ! Comment tu vas, vieux ?

Ah ben non, c'était bien eux.

Oh-Pu-Tain.

* * *

Pendant ce temps…

-Viens là, petit, petit, petit !

Un quart d'heure plus tard.

-Le grrrrand aventurier draco, appelé de Gdragon sanglant, a reperé sa proie…tout en doucuer, il s'approche…elle ne l'a pas vu…instantanéement, il fond sur elle…

'BOUMF'

-Aiieuuuuuhhh…

* * *

-O…O….Olivier ?

-Bien sur Harry, raaah, ça faisait longtemps !

-F….F…Flint !

-Ravi de voir que tu te souviens de moi Potter.

-Mais..mais…

-Oui, je pense que tu dois être un peu surpris, viens assieds-toi, on t'offre un verre et je vais tout te raconter !

-Groumph.

-Heu, bon, très bien…

* * *

Toujours au même moment…

-Mais pourquoaaaaaaaaaaa tu m'aimeuuh paaasssss ! ¤burps¤

* * *

-….et ainsi, lorsque nous nous sommes à nouveau rencontrés, nous avons décidés de mettre nos différents de cotés, et puis de fil en auiguille…

-Vous êtes ensemble.

-Ouais.

-Et on se marie dans deux mois !

-Ouais.

-…

-Tu es invité bien sur, n'est ce pas Marcus ?

-Ouais.

-….je suis….ravi….

-Mais dis moi Harry, et toi, qu'est ce qui t'amènes ici ?

Et c'est ce moment là que tout l'alcool qu'avait ingurgité Harry décida de se rappeler a son bon souvenir :

-Je…je…OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNN !

-Harry ?

* * *

Encore au même moment…

-RRRRROON ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzz….

La fierté des Malfoy était en train de réviser légerement son niveau….parce que tout de même, s'endormir sous la table basse….

* * *

-Ouahahahahaha !

-C'est pas drole….

-Siiiii !

-Nan.

-Roh, arrêtez vous deux…arrêtes de rire chéri, je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à garder mon sérieux pour consoler Harry si tu continues…

-Ouais…bon, les gars, c'est pas tout ça, mais je vais y aller…

-Ooh, alleeez, restes encore un peu, on va bien t'offrir un petit quelque chose à boire, hein chéri ?

-Niéhéhéhéhé….

-Bon, bon, puisque vous insistez.

-Pochtron.

-Marcus !

* * *

Dehors l'aube se levait, éclairant de sa lumiére délicatement rosée la ville de Londres et son quartier gay, où un certain Draco Malfoy cuvait sous une table, tandis que Harry Potter, lui, chantait des chansons paillardes accompagnés par Marcus Flint, ex-capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serpentards, sous l'oeuil bienveillant du petit-ami de ce dernier, qui n'etait autre qu'Olivier Dubois, ex-capitaine de l'équipe Gryffondor.

Comme quoi tout pouvait arriver.

Autre chose arrivait dans ce même quartier, un peu au même moment.

La silhouette en noir évita gracieusement une crotte de pigeon, pestant sur le pourquoi il ne pouvait jeter un sort à la maudite volaille, sur le comment il avait pu choisir de venir ici pour ses vacances, et sur combien la vie pouvait être injuste, sinon, il ne se serait pas perdu en cherchant son hôtel.

Et c'est ainsi que Severus Snape rentre en scène.

* * *

_(s'en va en courant en laissant dérrière elle une petite pancarte « reviews ? »)_

_vi, le chapitre est court...avec le recul, voyez cela comme la fin d'une introduction, le prochain chapitre arrivera quand il pourra, mais il aura au moins la décence d'être un peu plus complet._


	4. Chapter 3

**Auteur** : toujours la même !

**Série** : Harry Potter

**Titre** : Attirances

**Rating **: bah, R

**Couple** : ça va viendre, ça va viendre…ah, si, on voit un OWMF, uhuhu.

**Note : **oh, une suite, avec des persos qui n'en font qu'à leur tête ; et pardon pour le délire avec Severus, mais fallait que ça sorte (pour toi, ma femme d'amour !XD).

* * *

Ce matin-là, le soleil qui éclairait joyeusement la ville de Londres vit l'endroit où la fierté des Malfoy se jeta par la fenêtre, victime d'une crise de honte aigue.

Expliquons-nous.

Peu avant qu'il ne se léve complétement, le Soleil envoie toujours quelques rayons chatouiller joyeusement les joues des dormeurs, offrant par là l'occasion d'effet shojo assez réussi…

Un homme en particulier aurait pu en bénéficier, mais Draco Malfoy était bien trop occupé à tenter de se rappeler de son prénom et de ce qu'il avait fait la veille pour s'en soucier.

Surtout, en premier lieu, tenter de sortir de sous la table basse du salon…

Pas facile,ça.

Jamais Draco n'aurait pu soupçonner que son petit doigt pesait aussi lourd.

Même ramper comme un vulgaire ver de terre était insurmontable, mais comment font-ils ces fichus ver pour avancer aussi vite ?

Et ces pieds, là, qu'est-ce qu'ils font dans le chemin ?

Minute.

Des pieds.

Si on remonte un peu, on voit que ces pieds appartiennent à Harry Potter.

Qui fait une drôle de tête.

-GNIHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Et une fiérté en moins, une.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Severus Snape était loin de ce genre de considérations ; très loin.

De toutes façons, c'était le genre d'hommes à garder sa fierté dans n'importe quelle situation, même les plus inattendues.

Ce qu'il avait beaucoup plus de mal à garder, c'était son calme.

Et là, tout de suite, maintenant, alors qu'il lisait la lettre que venait de lui adresser Albus Dumbledore par hibou, il avait du mal.

Beaucoup de mal.

« _Mon cher Severus, _

_Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que les gobelins chargé des transitions entre argnet moldus et gallions sont en gréve._

_Je ne puis donc vous faire parvenir le montant de vos économies dont vous aviez besoin ; il vous faudra donc un travail pour survrire, d'ici a ce que la situation s'arrange chez nous._

_Et je suis sur que vous y parviendrez sans encombres, mon cher Severus._

_Portez-vous bien, et sortez couverts !_

_Albus. »_

Beaucoup, beaucoup de mal.

* * *

De son coté, Harry, après s'être remis de sa crise de fou-rire, fit la preùiére chose qui lui passa par la tête ; à savoir, aller se coucher.

Il avait eu une nuit pleines d'émotions, il avait bien droit à un peu de repos…

Mais avant ça :

-Oh, au fait Malfoy, Flint et Olivier se marient, on est invité…bonne nuit !

Le temps que l'information monte au cerveau du pauvre Draco, et Harry avait déjà disparu dans sa chambre.

* * *

Pas de magie.

Pas d'argent.

Pas de points en moins à enlever pour se défouler.

Et au bout d'heures et d'heures et d'heures de recherche, pas de boulot non plus.

Ce que ce monde de moldu était difficle quand même, quand on est un prof de potions en vacances et torturés de loin par son directeur.

La prochaine fois, il s'enfermerait dans les donjons de l'école, au moins là, il était sûr d'avoir la paix.

* * *

Pendant ce temps , à Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore souriait de sa bonne blague, et avait hâte de voir ce que Severus allait faire ; il l'imaginait trés bien en marchand de glaces….habillé avec une toque et un tablier blanc….et toute la journée poursuivi par des hordes de parents et d'enfants gourmands.

Ca, ça devait être drôle à voir.

* * *

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Severus avait envie de s'empoisonner ; un poison qui ferait vite fait, bien fait, et sans trop de douleur.

Il s'était assis sur un banc, quoique affalé aurait été un terme plus juste, et se laissait aller à contempler d'un regard morne le canard qui se baignait dans le lac en face de lui.

Ce qui ne lui apportait pas grand chose, mis à part une soudaine envie de manger du canard laqué.

Il sursauta lorsqu'un homme lui tapa sur l'épaule :

-Vous allez bien, Monsieur ?

Le type avait quelque chose de bizarre, mais pas mauvais ; mais bizarre quand même.

-Euh, oui,oui…

Albus avait bien insisté pour ne pas qu'il attire l'attention plus que nécéssaire, et avait souligné le fait qu'il se devait de faire preuve d'un minimum de politesse à l'égard des gens qu'il serait susceptible de croiser.

_Fuck Albus_, aurait-il bien dit, si ça n'avait pas été une phrase que des esprits mal placés pouvait prendre a double-sens; lui le premier d'ailleurs

-Hem, dites-moi…je sais que c'est très culottés de ma part de vous demander ça, mais….est-ce que pas hasard vous ne cherhceriez pas un travail ?

_Merci Merlin_, pensa-t-il immédiatement.

Avant de se demander si le type ne voulait pas l'embarquer dans un réseau de prostitution ; bah, ça ne lui coutait rien d'essayer, de toutes façons, il ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait être pire que la prostitution.

* * *

Bordel de putain de merde.

Quel con.

Maintenant, il le savait, y'avait pire que la prostitution.

* * *

Lorsque Marcus Flint avait invité son petit ami, Olivier Dubois, à aller voir l'un des pluis célèbre spectacle de travestis de Londres, jamais il n'aurait cru que sa fierté partirait en pleurant.

Les Serpentards ont décidémment la vie dure dans cette histoire.

Un peu d'explication s'impose.

Ce soir-là, Dame Lune éclairait de sa douce lumiére les rues de la ville, donnant à certain lieu un charme désuet, voire, une atmosphére propice a de grandes déclarations enflammées et autres chouchouneries dégoulinantes de romantisme.

Alors vous pensez bien que Marcus Flint en avait un peu rien à carrer ; là, pour l'instant, il faisait la queue, et il avait horreur de ça.

En plus y'avait un drôle de type qui matait sans vergogne son petit ami ; il lui aurait bien fait cracher ses dents une à une, mais Olivier n'aimait pas la violence.

Une fois à l'intérieur, tout se passa très bien ; bonne bouffe, bon spectacle, et les sourires tendre d'Olivier en face de lui.

Les serpentards restent à vie des gens qui aiment avoir l'attention des personnes importantes pour eux.

Et puis, une drôle d'annonce.

Un truc inédit, une histoire de Morticia Addams, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Il plaignait soncérement la folle qui avait hérité du rôle.

-Tiens, c'est pas sur le programme ça, fit Oilivier d'un air un peu distrait.

Lui, il s'en foutait, il regardait son mec.

Qui regardait la scéne.

Fixement.

Bouche bée.

Un peu comme Harry lorsqu'il avait appris qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Il se décida a tourner la tête.

Et c'est là que sa fierté de serpentard se fit la malle.

Severus Snape.

Le mec qu'il idolatrait depuis des années pour sa classe, son machiavelisme, son sadisme, son être tout entier en gros, était là.

Sur scéne.

Oh, 'vache…

* * *

Draco se reveilla en sursaut.

Quelque chose, une sensation bizarre, un mauvais pressentiment.

Et un poids sur sa jambe ; sur les deux même.

Il se releva sur les coudes et se demanda s'il ne revait pas.

Harry Potter, a poil, dans son pieu, qui prenait ses jambes a la fois comme oreiller et nounours.

Draco cligna des yeux et prit une profonde inspiration :

-POTTEEERRRRRR !

* * *

_Pars en courant avant de se faire tomatiser la tronche pour avoir coupé là._


End file.
